Take Two: My mother is a Queen
by SilverLockk
Summary: Rating just in case. Basically, I wasn't happy with my first fic so i changed it around. Story is about Mia's 3 children Chloe, Alyssa and Phillip. Who have yet to learn the existence of their heirtage. But the press have other ideas....
1. Default Chapter

Authors note:  
  
I started this story before I went on vaca.while I was there I had some better ideas and I didn't like the way I formatted it. so here it is, we still have all the same characters I introduced (Chloe, Phillip, Alyssa etc etc.) Coming back I tried out for fh and I got hurt which is why I have a huge gap of time now to bring u this story. I'm gonna relate what I'm going through right now to one of the characters. If you like my second attempt review. if you hate it review. but what's great about this site is that everyone is aspiring writers and whether your 14 (me!) or 20 you can get a glimpse of what being an author is like. and right now that's all I need. so my second attempt and my 2nd fic sounds pretty promising to me. And all those who think asking for reviews is un-necessary, I agree with what you say that you should write a story because you love it not because others want you too. So review if you want, it helps me realize what I need to do to fix my story.but don't flame me for asking for reviews. all flames are good for is roasting marshmellows. O here's another tidbit, I'm having the kids keep their father's name because they don't know they are royalty. So here it is  
  
TAKE TWO  
  
Chapter One the Game  
  
It was a rainy over cast day, but despite the weather, The Einstein Lions were in for their first scrimmage of the season. Against their rivals, The Trinity Treasures.  
  
"Alyssa," Coach Euwin called. "You're in for Allister."  
  
Alyssa jumped up making her shoes were tied and took a drink of water before running out in the field to join her teammates. She motioned to Cali that she was in for her and took her place at center midi. Alyssa loved when the pressure was on her. She loved making everyone around her see her talent and she loved showing off. She knew it got to the better of her sometimes. The rest of the girls didn't mind Alyssa's talent. They were a close knit team consisting of only 12 girls. Alyssa played center midi. Her twin sister Chloe played goalie. Cali Allister was a versatile player; she could play anywhere she was needed. Reilie O'Brien was Alyssa's best friend. they both had winning instinct. Reiles played left midi. Bridget Jensen, was another close friend of Alyssa's and likewise she played to the right side of Alyssa. The rest of the team consisted of Elizabeth and Starr Richter, Josie Showalter, Carly Miller, Justina Tsu and Annaeliese Pelowski but everyone just called her Pele. The played their games on the JV team on a field in Central Park.  
  
The Einstein Lions quickly took the lead 2-0 with goals by Pele and Cali. Alyssa wasn't feeling 100% and was quickly pulled only to be quickly replaced. She dribbled the ball around one of the Trinity Treasures defense line. She saw she had no shot but faked left, faked right and then went left. She set Reilie up only to be bombarded seconds later. She fell hard. Gianna Thomas, the largest and most aggressive player on Trinity crashed into Alyssa and landed on her ankle. hard. "Foul," Coach Euwin called "Foul". While she was busy jumping up at the referee, Alyssa felt a weird sensation in her ankle. She could feel the tears seeping silently down her face. Not even the refs seemed to notice her lying on the ground. They all had thought that Alyssa Moscovitz was unbreakable with bones of steel. It was Phillip, her 10-year-old little brother, who noticed Alyssa hurt. He ran on to the field and straight at Alyssa. Her head was down and he could see her tear streaked face. He knew the second he saw her that it wasn't from the rain.  
  
"Lyss," he cried, "Are you ok?"  
  
"No," she answered truthfully "I feel stuck to the ground, I can't move, and it's getting har-d to breathe"  
  
By now everyone had noticed Phillip crowding around his sister. The medical assistant ran on to the field. Some of Trinity's players took a daring glance at the opponents hurt player. A circle had already formed around Alyssa. Chloe had thrown off her equipment and ran on to the field. She held her brother's shoulders so he wouldn't be in the way of the medusa. Cali held her breath and Reilie gasped. They all watched as the once undefeatable player was carried off the field.  
  
Diary of Alyssa Moscovitz  
  
Mom mailed this journal to me as my last birthday present. Funny to think that me Alyssa Moscovitz would ever enjoy writing something down. I know my mother is working in Genovia. Ever since her grandmother died she's had tons of extra work. What she does exactly I don't know but I do know she's in politics. She's coming down in a few days and Dad says she's going to stay a while.  
  
I'm in the hospital right now getting a lovely cast for my broken leg. That means no more soccer. NO MORE SOCCER. I'M GONNA MISS THE WHOLE SEASON. NOT TO MENTION IM GOING TO BE ON CRUTCHES.  
  
O BOY. School starts tommorow. High School. I'm soo nervous but I think I'll be ok. It's just going to be finding my way around. Plus I get the elevator. very awesome. Chloe's looking at me in a sort of weird way. She dosen't look to good. Phillip's playing tic-tac-toe with dad as we wait for the doctor to come back in. She's here enough said  
  
Alyssa  
  
Alyssa's Diary  
  
Just got my cast on. It's white a pearly white. I let Chloe sign it first but I told her she had to write small. Phillip and Dad signed too. Tommorow we're taking the subway to school, like always except we have a different stop than last year. It's going to be me, Bee (Bridget), Chloe, and Reilie. Not to mention Reilie's really cute brother who's a junior (Ryan), my arch-enemy Juliana Zacharias, the cheerleader and a girl from her "posse" named Amelia. Theirs also the super cute and super smart sophmore named Trevor that Chloe's had her eye on since 6th grade and his younger brother Oliver. I'm excited.  
  
Did you ever know how hard it was to walk on crutches. You need so much upper body strength. I'm gonna go see if I can get some advil from Dad.  
  
Later  
  
So what do you think? Submit review. see juss click the button and ill update sooner.k Bail 


	2. A lil bit of Chlo

DISCLAIMER: FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT OWN THE PRINCESS DIARIES HENCE THE FANFICTION WEBSITE WHAT I DO OWN HOWEVER ARE ALL OF THE YOUNGER CHARACTHERS ..IE ALYSSA AND CHLOE  
  
Authors Note: I'm really tired but im gonna update anyway.yay..  
  
For everyone who reviewed.thanx.glad u like my story.and I hope u continue to like it  
  
Chloe Moscovitz First Journal Entry Homeroom  
  
I've changed. The old Chloe would have never written in her journal let alone in school. The old Chloe wouldn't even bring it to school for fear of losing it. The new Chloe has to watch out for Alyssa. Because of Lyss' injury she dosen't move so fast. I have to watch out for her and Phillip now.  
  
I didn't want to get up today. I honestly didn't feel good. My stomach was unsettled and I needed sleep.I'm might fall asleep here. Dad helped us get Lyss to the subway. She looks so uncomfortable. We met up with Reilie and Ryan. Ryan's been looking at colleges so we discussed where we wanted to go. God he's so cute. Too bad he's Lyss'  
  
"So where do you want to go to school Moscovitz" Ryan said "Which Moscovitz are you talking to Ry-an" Reilie said stressing his name "Obviously Chloe" Ryan responded to Reilies "I think Lyssa is sleeping" "I wanna take a year off before college. I want to tour the world with Alyssa, mostly London. Maybe I'll find a college there. All I know right now is I want to be a writer" "Writer as in reporter?" Reiles asked "Maybe, maybe author" I hinted  
  
Ryan said that sounded like fun. Reilie however was like "I'm getting college done as soon as I can" "I'm not taking a year off for anything"  
  
And we had to laugh at the strictly Reilie humor.  
  
I met my homeroom today. It's pretty small. It's a freshman homeroom. Alyssa is with me. Carly Miller is too. So is Hope Mason, she's shy and she plays lacrosse and soccer. The rest of the boys in my homeroom belong to the strict GEEK area. Except the new boy. Eric Madison. He actually said hi to me  
  
"Hey," he said. God he is so cute. Sandy blond surfer hair and blue, blue eyes. "I'm Eric" he said. "Chloe" I responded. Jeez, hes so cute and I'm talking like a caveman. Brilliant Chloe, Brilliant. "I just transferred here from Long Island". That explains the surfer do. (A/N Long Island is the rural part of New York) "Well I got to go," he said "But I hope to see you around". How sweet. Of course I want to see him too. "Def.". Oooh I sound smart. Jeez. Alyssa laughed at me.  
  
"You barely said anything," she said "And you could so tell you were in to him" "Shut-up" I responded "Remember, you're the one on crutches". So that was how my first period went.  
  
Looking forward to some adventure this year.  
  
(a/n alright I set up the stage for some very "unexpected" (or not) things to happen. so don't flame me for saying its not princess diaries like yet. Chapter 3. Philip and the Press.has the article, in which the youngsters discover their tru identify. And mia makes and entrance)  
  
Bailey 


End file.
